


The Sweetest See You

by bangchan_qt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchan_qt/pseuds/bangchan_qt
Summary: Seungmin finds a friend during his ride back home and invites her to spend the last days of summer with him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sweetest See You

"Here's the change, Miss." the silver coins landed in my hand as I watched my bags sit in the bus trunk. I always had a fear of losing them or accidentally switching them with someone, which is why I didn't like long rides. Whenever the bus stops for someone to leave, I have to anxiously look out the windows to make sure they didn't take mine. Sounds stupid, but that's how I feel.

The bus driver flashed me a smile and nodded his head towards the door, telling me that I can go and sit in my seat. Luckily, the bus wasn't crowded. The end of the summer was almost here and most of the tourists had left. I worked hard the whole summer and I allowed myself to take a two weeks off and take in the last warm sun rays. I glance down at my ticket to check the number, then back at the rows. Just as I found number sixteen, I noticed someone already sitting there by the window. I sighed as I realised I couldn't monitor my bags.

"Hi!" I tried a friendly approach. The person raised their head in confusion. "This is my seat, could you please move your backpack?" I continued.

He moved his backpack with a nod and tried moving as much as he could next to the window, trying to give me enough space.

"Thank you." usually the local drivers don't care about numbers and seats, especially when the bus is half empty. But people can't wait to find a reason to be sassy and smart with someone, just to prove they're right. The bus would fill up anyway on the way to my destination, so it's better this way. I glanced through the window, taking in the view of the small city. I doubt I'll miss all the grey buildings and loud vehicles. In six hours, I'll be greeted by a seaside and tall palm trees. In six hours, I'll get out of this misery. In six hours, I'll have my bags back.

***

The ride was quite calm and a bit slow and not much people had entered it since it started. After almost an hour, I felt the bus stop again and I heard the doors opening. A couple with three small children came inside in a complete mess, yelling at each other to take out the tickets. I sigh as I put my earphones back on, trying to get a bit of sleep. Finally, my eyes closed and I relaxed, trying my hardest to focus on music.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. I opened my eyes and took off my earphones. In front of me stood the middle aged woman with a pile of tickets in her hand. "These are our seats. If you and your boyfriend could move, it would be perfect." she gave me a forced smile. At the corner of my eye I saw the driver standing at the beginning of the row and patiently waiting for them to sit down.

"Oh, we're not–" the voice next to me spoke, but got interrupted.

"I don't really care. I just want my seats." the blonde haired lady was trying her best to keep the smile on her face.

"These are our seats." I reply calmly, getting ready to take out my ticket and show it to her.

"No, sweetie. These are my seats and you will get up or I will tell the driver to move you." a laugh escaped my mouth at her words. She was so convinced that these were her seats that I couldn't wait to see the look in her face when I proved her wrong. "What are you looking at? Go." her smile was fading.

"No." I simply said. The boy next to me carefully listened to the conversation, letting me handle it. "I know these are our seats. The driver know it too. Please double check yo–"

"Mommy I'm hungry." a small voice called. "Can we sit and eat?"

"Yes, in a minute. Mommy has to–" now she was the one to get interrupted.

"Ma'am, your husband showed me your tickets. Your seat is right behind these young people. If you could please sit, I'd be very thankful." the look on her face was priceless. As I said, people just can't wait for an opportunity to cause a scene.

"You handled it quite calm. I really wanted to slap her." I look over to my left. The boy had taken off his face mask and I could see him chuckle. "But even if it was her seat, I wouldn't get up."

"That's mean." I allow myself to stare at him a bit longer as he was too busy chewing his sandwich. He had a typical ulzzang style, with pastel layered t-shirts, a cap and a face mask. "If you don't mind me asking, are from the city?"

He put the rest of the sandwich back in the bag and put it inside his backpack. "Actually, no. I came to work for the summer and now I am going back to my home. I miss the sea." his lips did a tiny pout. "I'm Seungmin, by the way."

The black haired boy smiled at me, waiting for my name. I stretched out my hand as I said my name and he warmly accepted it. The ride was going to be long, so I felt good now that I could talk to him. "Where did you work?"

As if he was impatiently waiting for me to ask that, a big smile appeared on his face. " I have my own little shop. I make my own print designs and I sell clothes."

I always found something in common with creative people. I was always creative, even though I was bad in most things. It brings me happiness. "Do you have any pictures? I really want to see! That sounds so cool."

Seungmin happily pulled out his phone and searched through his gallery. The pictures he showed me were amazing and for a second I got jealous at his talent. "I didn't have much profit this year, but I hope for the better next time." I could tell that I didn't care much about the money. He was thankful that he even got a chance to do what he likes and wants. "What about you?"

***

The bus had stopped for a thirty minute break on a gas station and all of us went out to get fresh air and to buy food. The black haired boy invited me to go outside with him and I agreed. "My butt hurts from sitting so long." he complained, rubbing his bottom. "Ouch."

"Mine can't hurt. I don't have it." I always crack a joke about myself because it's better than joking about someone else. I always thought that way. Seungmin shot me a glare as he entered the coffee shop. "What?"

"I do not accept negativity in life. It makes my skin ugly." I laugh at his words.

We sat on one of the tables and slowly drank our coffees which we ordered earlier. I found out so much about him. He loves to draw, design, sing and dance. He also loves photography, and that's only one thing among others that we have in common. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurt out.

Seungmin seemed surprised at my sudden question, as he should be. I'm a dumb*ss, I can't help it. "No." he simply replied. I expected him to ask me the same, but he didn't. His eyes were now focused on the cup in front of him.

As minutes passed, I saw the driver get up from the table and make his way towards the bus, signaling us that it was time to go. I reached my head towards his paper cup, assuming it was empty. He gave it to me and I got up to throw it.

"Careful, there's still–" but it was too late. There was coffee inside and my grip was too loose. The three little kids ran into me and I spilled the brown liquid all over four of us. All of them started crying and I swear I wanted to cry too. "–coffee." he finished. I shot him a glare but Seungmin just laughed and took the paper cups from me, throwing them into the bin. "Clumsy." 

"Shut up." 

The mother gave us a nasty look and pulled her children away from me. "Haven't you heard about something called social distancing?"

"Ma'am–"

"You can suck my d*ck." the voice behind me said, then quickly pulled me towards the bus.

"Seungmin!"

"What?"

He looked like an innocent boy and when the woman tried to move us out of our seats, he didn't say a word.

Two hours had passed and Seungmin and I did nothing but mess around and annoy the even more annoying family behind us. The children started kicking our seats at some point, but the black haired boy shot them the nastiest look, making them stop.

"Didn't recognise you, Mr Dangerous."

"Boo." he says with a dead serious face, making me errupt with laughter.

***

I regretted leaving my earphones on when I fell asleep. I was awoken by a strong sound of the guitar and I jumped in my seat, accidentally hitting something with my head. I took off the earphones, scratching my head in pain. "Ouch."

"Agreed." Seungmin said next to me, holding his jaw. "Also, how are you so light?"

I stared at him in confusion. Turns out, I fell asleep on his shoulder and I didn't move the whole ride. He didn't want to move me because I wasn't bothering him. Instead, with his head on mine, he fell asleep too. My cheeks turned pink and I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think that was the best nap I ever had." the black haired boy winked at me and tapped his fingers on his shoulder. "You can go back to sleep."

"I think I'm good. Thank you. "

"That's a shame. I must say I enjoyed it." he didn't stutter. He was openly flirting with me and I had no idea how to react. "Listen, if you don't have a place to stay, you can come to my apartment. I live with my friend, but I can sleep on the couch."

"Actually I already called the hotel–"

"Call it back and cancel it. I'll do it if you don't want to." the phone was already in his hands.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I could see that he really wanted me to come with me. But why would a person want a stranger so bad to come with him? I repeated this question out loud.

"Because you're one of the few people that shares so many interests with me. I would really like to spend these last few days of summer with you. If you agree with me, of course."

I sighed at his words. It is risky, very risky. Especially in this situation with the pandemic. But our city is small with not many cases. Only ten confirmed last week.

"Please? I promise I'm nice."

"Alright then." I give him a warm smile.

I can't wait.

***

The weeks passed by too quickly. Seungmin's friend had left two days ago, leaving him and me alone in the apartment. It was small, but filled with photos, paintings and creative constructions. I admired the beautiful wooden table in the living room every time we sat on the couch. His friend Minho loves carving and he made the small table for Seungmin as a gift for moving in.

"Hey! I found your dress in the dryer. Don't forget it." the red fabric landed on my head. "Oops."

"You listen to me–!" I try shouting, but then I feel a heavier but soft thing land on my head again. "Ouch!"

"Oops!"

Needless to say, him and I really got closer. I had doubts the first day I got here, but his friend assured me that they're the friendliest people I could meet. And he wasn't wrong. Seungmin was a playful boy, but he knew when to get serious. Like five days ago, when the waves took me into the depths of the sea and he jumped to pull me out. Since then, he didn't allow me to go to the beach alone.

"Did you finish packing?" he says and sits on the bed. I take the dress from my head and put it in the backpack, in case it gets hot during the ride so I can change. "I think you even left your buttprint on our couch. It will make me miss you less."

"Idiot." I laugh, closing my backpack. "I'm actually going to miss your annoying cups all over the place."

We sat on the bed a few minutes, talking about all the things that happened the past fifteen days. We even wondered where the annoying family is and how the husband was staying alive. The bus station was an hour away, so Seungmin offered to drive me there and help me with my bags, adding a joke. I might tell someone to steal one.

"We should get going. You don't want to miss the bus."

"You're right." but deep down, I really wanted to miss it. Another week with Seungmin sounds so perfect.

The ride to the station was loud, filled with music and our actually good singing. At some point he even took a wrong turn, scaring me. "I'm going to kidnap you now." but again, I knew I wouldn't mind.

I had spent many years with some people and I never connected with them the way I did with Seungmin and Minho in these two weeks. Conversations with them were never boring and they were the sweetest people I have ever met.

"We're here." the music turned off and so did my good mood. This is it.

Today I didn't care about the bags. My full focus was on him. He suddenly got quiet and refused to make eye contact with me. "Hey." I gently hit his arm.

"You should go to your seat."

I felt a pang in my heart. He ignored my words and my gaze. Instead, he looked up to the night sky and put his hands in his pockets. "Aren't we going to say a proper goodbye?"

"No." Seungmin finally turned towards me, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'd rather say see you soon." I watched as he spread his arms, inviting me for a hug. My lips copied his and I ran into his arms. The hug felt soft and warm and I hated the fact that I had to leave very soon. "Don't forget to visit me for Christmas!"

"Christmas on the beach? Why don't you come visit me?"

"That works too."

I felt his arms loosen up his grip around me and I couldn't help myself but pout. "I'll call when I get home." I take my backpack from his shoulder and put it on mine, slowly turning away. Then, I felt a strong grip on my wrist, bringing me to the previous position again, but this time my chest pressed against his. "Huh?" I manage to mutter in confusion.

The black haired boy has his hands on my wrists, holding me close against him. His sparkly eyes are looking deep into mine, sometimes sneakily at my lips, then back into my eyes. "I'm seriously going to miss you." the words left his mouth almost in a whisper.

"Seungmin, I–" my breath stopped for a moment when I felt his gentle arms let go of my wrists and settle on my waist. Now our whole bodies were connected and I had a feeling that everyone was watching us. That was the most intimate moment I ever had in my life and I enjoyed every second of it. The way his warmth made me stop shivering from the night breeze. The way his lips slowly brushed against my nose, then my lips. The way his eyes slowly closed and mine mimicked his. The way his lips touched mine, as soft as he could.

His grip on my waist got stronger as he pulled me more against him. My arms finally found the strength to wrap around his neck and bring his head closer to me. I wasn't ready to let go anyway, but he made it even harder. I didn't look at him this way, but his action made me rethink everything. Maybe I secretly grew a little crush on him, but I convinced myself otherwise.

I exhaled when I felt something wet brush against my lips, almost melting in his arms. Allowing him to take a step further, I open my lips slightly and collide my tongue with his. The kiss went from soft to passionate too quick for my unexperienced *ss, but I think I did good; at least judging from his movements. Luckily, his tongue and lips were slow, allowing me to keep up with him.

And there we stood, on the bus station, on the last night of summer, lips hungrily searching for each other, afraid of letting go. Our friendship was still fragile. We had just met two weeks ago and I knew we were both afraid of what would happen when we separated.

I forced myself to pull away from him, almost whining. His forehead was resting against mine and his lips tried to sneakily get another quick kiss, which I allowed. "I have to go." I whispered sadly. Seungmin sighed and left another sweet kiss on my lips, then finally let go. "I will call you every chance I get. I promise."

"You better do." his joking side came back. "Otherwise I will bring all my dirty cups with me and leave them all over your apartment next time."

"Oh no. Please don't." the sarcastic me said, resulting a smile from him. "Thank you, Seungmin. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for giving me a fun summer ending." the black haired boy winked. I smiled at him, then forced myself to turn around and enter the bus. He stayed outside until the bus started moving, waving at me with a pout. I waved back, mimicking his pout. My hand stayed up until he left my sight. Then it fell on my lap. The six hour ride now seemed too long and all I wanted was to turn back and continue what we started. It wouldn't be bad to live in a place next to the sea, where almost every day is sunny, even in winter. It wouldn't be bad to live with two boys in a small apartment. They need a hand there anyway.

A sound from my phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at my screen.

'Now tell me that wasn't the sweetest goodbye you've ever experienced?'

My fingers already typed a reply and a smile appeared on my face again.

'The sweetest see you*.' 

'We could change the word see to something else very soon :) have a safe trip and don't forget to call! Remember the dirty cups.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be shy to leave comments :) also a few people have asked me to write a pt 2 where he visits her for Christmas, let me know if you want it too! ☺


End file.
